Battle Royale: classe 3A
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Une classe de 40 élèves,un jeu,des règles cruelles et des armes diverses.Le seul espoir des élèves pour s'en sortir est de s'entretuer.Les amitiés les plus fortes peuventelles tenir face à un tel réglement ? Pas sûr...
1. Battle Royale

**Battle Negima**

**Cross-over** Battle RoyaleXNegima

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Negima, les 30 filles de la classe 3-A et Negi appartiennent à Ken Akamatsu. Les autres personnages (Fuyumi, etc) sont de moi.

**Rating:** T. Sera côté M pour les chapitres à suivre.

**Résumé:** Negi et les filles de sa classe sont enchantés lorsqu'ils obtiennent la permission de partir en voyage de fin d'année. Mais le rêve tourne vite au cauchemar. Endormis dans le bus qui les menait à destination, les élèves se retrouvent dans une salle de classe qui n'est pas la leur, et plus inquiétant encore, avec un collier autour de leur cous. Un homme apparaît, et leur explique la raison de leur venue. La classe d'Asuna et les autres à été choisie pour participer au jeu de massacre connu sous le nom de Battle Royale, et dont le seul moyen de survie des élèves est de s'entretuer les uns les autres.

**Avertissements:** C'est une fic Negima. Soit. Mais c'est également une fic Battle Royale. En conséquences, soyez bien conscients de ce que vous allez y trouver. Je ne conseille pas cette fic au enfants. Il y aura de la violence, beaucoup de sang, mort, suicide, langage violent et aussi du yuri (relations femme/femme). Juste pour dire que le thème de cette fic est assez sombre et peut être dérangeant. J'exagère peut être, mais je préfère prévenir. Voilà, c'est tout.  
Notez également que je n'ai pas encore vu le film Battle Royale, je me base plus sur le manga, et il m'arrivera de reprendre certains éléments de celui-ci, comme les armes. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu Battle Royale pour comprendre l'histoire, et il n'est pas non plus nécessaire d'être un fan inconditionnel de Negima bien que ça puisse aider pour les noms. Vous trouverez des notes en bas de page pour expliquer ce qui mérite de l'être.

Cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je _prie_ pour des reviews ! Merci d'avance.

«…»: pensées d'un personnage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi promena son regard sur chacune des filles de sa classe. Toutes bavardaient, riaient et plaisantaient avec bonne humeur, assises ou accroupies sur les sièges du bus qui les emmenaient à Kyoto. A l'avant du bus,Konoka parlait avec Setsuna qui l'écoutait avec attention. Fûka et Fumika, les jumelles, avaient sortis un jeu de cartes et disputaient une partie avec Kaede, Kû-Fei et Makie. Nodoka, assise à côté de Yue, lisait un livre dont Negi n'arrivait pas à lire le titre d'où il était. Plus vers l'arrière, Kazumi Asakura avait sortit son appareil photo et l'utilisait en prenant dans son objectif chacune des élèves qui passait à sa portée. Chisame Hasegawa avait son nez plongé dans son ordinateur portable et semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Negi sourit. Les filles de sa classe avaient toutes les raisons d'être heureuses. Elles avaient toutes réussi leur examens, et même les Baka Rangers(**1**) avaient obtenus des résultats très satisfaisants. Lorsque le directeur de l'école leur avait annoncé que leur classe avait la permission de partir en voyage de fin d'année, toutes les filles avaient bondi de joie (mis à part quelques une, plus réservées, comme Chisame ou Evangeline, qui s'étaient contentées de sourire). Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement, l'occupation principale des élèves et de Negi étant la préparation du voyage. Les filles préparaient leurs affaires, choisissant avec soin ce qu'elles emporteraient avec elle. Lorsque le jour du départ arriva, le bus vint les chercher et chacune des filles embarqua après que Negi ait fait l'appel pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne.  
Cela faisait deux heures que le bus roulait et les filles, au comble de l'excitation, semblaient ne pas pouvoir cesser de s'agiter.

-Hé, Negi!

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, le jeune sorcier(**2)** se tourna vers Asuna qui occupait le siège à côté du sien.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asuna ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.  
-Rien mais tu faisais une drôle de tête, c'est tout. T'as mal au cœur ?  
- Mais non pas du tout, ça va très bien. J'suis juste un peu fatigué…  
-Bah, repose toi alors. Tu sais, on en a encore pour un bon bout de temps, et puis, faudra que tu sois en forme pour ce soir !  
-Asuna ! J'suis le prof, je vais pas pouvoir faire la fête! Tu veux que je me fasse renvoyer ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? -Hein !  
-Mais non, j'rigole, t'en fais pas Negi. Fais dodo maintenant.  
-Asuna arrête, je suis plus un gamin ! Protesta-il.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Le railla-t-elle.

Se détournant de son amie, Negi reparti dans ses pensées. Lui aussi était content d'être là, lui aussi voulait s'amuser mais…Il y avait quelque chose qui le troublait. Un sentiment d'insécurité inexplicable et qui n'avait pas raison d'être. Pourquoi ce malaise ? Il était en route pour passer quelques jours à Kyoto et se détendre en compagnie de ses élèves, mais justement…il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il aurait dû être excité, en train de bavarder avec animation avec tous les autres, préparer son emploi du temps…mais il n'y arrivait _pas_. Son instinct de sorcier l'avertissait-il de quelque chose ? Le prévenait-il d'un danger imminent ?

«C'est ridicule.»songea Negi tandis qu'il baillait.

Il était peut être tout simplement fatigué. Peut être ferait-il bien de faire comme Asuna lui avait dit. Dormir un peu, et après qu'il aurait reprit des forces, tout cela ne l'inquiéterait plus. Au moment même ou il y songeait, sa tête partit en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

_«Très, très fatigué…»_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se cogner contre son épaule. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit que ce n'était que Negi qui s'était endormi, sa tête appuyée contre son bras. Le garçon avait l'air épuisé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après tout, Negi n'avait que dix ans…C'était encore un môme, et avec toute cette agitation et ses émotions, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop qu'il soit crevé.

-Dis donc, Asuna…  
-Hein! Quoi ?

Haruna ricana, l'air malicieux.

-T'es sûre que vous sortez pas ensemble ?  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es folle ou quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! C'est qu'un môme pleurnichard et prétentieux! Ou tu vas me chercher ça, toi ? Explosa Asuna.  
-Ben j'sais pas. Vu la manière dont tu le regardais à l'instant…  
-Il n'y a RIEN entre nous ! Faudra le répéter combien de fois ? -Répeter quoi ? Interrompit Makie qui avait laissé tomber son jeu de cartes pour écouter les deux filles.  
-Grrr…RIEN ! Détournant la tête, Asuna se plongea dans l'observation du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

«C'est à croire qu'elles sont sourdes !rumina-t-elle. Comme si il pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. Gamin stupide !»

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elles se posent se genre de questions ? Asuna savait bien que Makie craquait sur Negi, comme beaucoup d'autre filles de la classe, mais elle, elle ne voyait rien de cette manière. Elle l'avait juste pris sous son aile au départ, mais c'était tout ! Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Asuna se laissa bercer par les mouvements du bus. Elle commença à sommeiller et se dit qu'un bon petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte.

«_Il y a un truc qui cloche…»_

Se forçant à rouvrir les yeux, Asuna se redressa légèrement, mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait même de la peine à se tenir droite.

«Il y a un truc qui cloche»  
Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle sentait comme un changement d'atmosphère. Peinant à remettre ses idées en place à cause de la fatigue, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Le silence. C'était trop silencieux. Trop pour que cela soit normal. Plus personne ne parlait. Plus personne ne s'agitait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?»

Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Konoka.

«Mais…elle dort aussi ?…Et Setsuna pareil ?»

Comment pouvaient-elles être toutes en train de dormir ? C'était un voyage de classe! Normalement, les élèves font le plus de bruit possible et se reposer est bien la dernière chose qui leur vient à l'esprit.  
Luttant contre son propre sommeil, Asuna se redressa sur la banquette de son siège et jeta un coup d'œil chez ses voisines de derrière.  
Makie dormait, la tête renversée en arrière, tout comme Haruna, qui elle était affalée contre la vitre.

Avant que ses propres yeux ne se ferment d'eux même, elle entrevit Ayaka, assoupie elle aussi.

«Putain…»

Cédant à l'épuisement total, Asuna Kagurazaka se laissa retomber sur son siège. Sa tête heurta la vitre, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle dormait bien trop profondément.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazumi Asakura n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Ces paupières étaient trop lourdes. Il lui semblait que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde elle ne pourrait pas rouvrir ses yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête aussi. Un mal de chien.  
Elle sentait qu'elle était assise sur une chaise. Le haut de son corps reposait sur…une sorte de table.  
Avec un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux.

_«Quoi ?…»_

Une salle de classe ? Elle était dans une salle de classe ? Comment était-ce possible ?  
C'était pourtant la réalité. Une pièce, de taille moyenne, remplie de bureaux alignés les uns à côtés des autres…et un bureau devant un tableau noir. Voilà au milieu de quoi elle se trouvait. Elles étaient toutes là. A sa droite, encore endormie, se trouvait Yûna Akashi. Devant elle, Chisame Hasegawa finissait de se réveiller, et à sa gauche…  
Une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait des cheveux longs d'un noir intense. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, l'air bien réveillée et aux aguets. Elle était habillée en jaune. Un pantalon de gym jaune, un haut de couleur jaune également…Juste un T-Shirt blanc qui contrastait avec le reste de ses habits.

_«Oho…»_ Kazumi remarqua avec inquiétude qu'elle portait le même ensemble. En tout point identique. Même veste de sport, même pantalon, et même baskets. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, toutes étaient habillées de la même manière. Pas d'exception.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la fille inconnue tourna son visage vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient comme ses cheveux, d'un noir insondable. Elle continuait de la fixer, et Kazumi, mal à l'aise, détourna la première le regard…Pour le poser sur le cou de l'inconnue…Ou plutôt sur le collier qu'elle portait. Un collier noir, épais, qui semblait enserrer le cou pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever. Kazumi porta la main à son propre cou, sachant déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait. Au lieu de se poser sur la peau douce, ses doigts heurtèrent une masse d'acier. Évidement. Elle avait le même.  
Elle vit que la plupart des autres élèves étaient maintenant réveillées, et, comme elle quelques instants plus tôt, s'horrifiaient devant le spectacle de leurs amies encore inconsciente.

«Pourquoi on est là ? On nous a ramenées à l'école ?»se demanda-t-elle.  
Elle trouva vite la réponse à sa question. Bien sûr que non. Cette classe ne ressemblait en rien à celles de leur école, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait des chaises et des bureaux. La pièce semblait vieille, inutilisée. Les murs étaient gris, froids.

-Hé, ou est Negi?

C'était Asuna. La regardant, Kazumi nota qu'elle aussi portait un collier.

-Ou est Negi? Demanda à nouveau la jeune fille.  
-Il est pas là. Lui répondit Setsuna.  
-Merde ! Negi!

Les filles commençaient à s'agiter, certaines cherchant leur professeur, d'autres tentant inutilement d'enlever les colliers qui leur serraient le cou.  
Quelques une se levèrent, rejoignant leurs amies et formant de petits groupes.  
Seule Asuna semblait vraiment savoir quoi faire. L'air décidé, la jeune fille se dirigea à grande enjambées vers l'unique porte de la salle et tenta de l'ouvrir. Ce que la porte refusa obstinément.

-Merde ! On est coincées ! Jura-t-elle.  
Elle continue cependant à s'acharner sur la porte. Setsuna vint bientôt lui prêter main forte, accompagnée d'Ayaka.

-Ca ne sert à rien ! Déclara une voix masculine venant du fond de la classe.

«Un garçon ?» pensa Kazumi.

Se tordant le cou, elle vit effectivement un jeune homme,assit tout comme elle. Il n'était pas seul. Quatre autres garçons étaient répartis sur les bureaux du fond de la classe. Kazumi ne les connaissait pas. Aucun d'entre eux. A la dernière rangée de bureaux, se trouvaient également des visages que la jeune reporter ne connaissait pas. Des filles cette fois. Quatre. Elles avaient l'air aussi terrifiées que les autres, leurs visages pâles et aux yeux agités.

Le premier garçon reprit la parole :  
-Ca sert à rien, on a déjà essayer d'ouvrir. Mais cette putain de porte veut pas nous laisser partir.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Et c'est quoi ces trucs qu'on a autour du cou ? Demanda Asuna.  
-Pour ça, va falloir qu'on vienne nous l'expliquer,répliqua l'une des filles que Kazumi ne connaissait pas. On est tout aussi paumés que vous, à vrai dire.

Asuna lâcha une bordée de juron, imitée par Ayaka.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, si brutalement qu'elle heurta Setsuna qui se trouvait à côté et qui tomba par terre sous le choc. Le silence tomba instantanément dans la salle. On entendit plus qu'Asuna qui se précipitait pour aider Setsuna à se relever. Celle-ci se tenait le visage à deux mains, et Kazumi pu clairement voir du sang dégouliner sur ses doigts.

«Son nez a pris un coup.»

Au moment ou elle se faisait cette remarque, un homme de grande taille pénétra dans la pièce, immédiatement suivi par d'autres hommes en habit de militaire. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, son pas lourds faisant trembler les murs.  
Habillé entièrement de noir sa carrure imposante fit frissonner la reporter.  
Promenant son regard dans la classe, il vit que certains avaient quitté leurs bureaux. Ce qui ne fût pas de son goût.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Retournez tous à vos places, ou j'en descends un ou deux avant même que ça ait commencé ! Rugit-il.

Tremblantes de peur, chacune des élèves de la classe 3-A s'empressa de retourner à son bureau.

«Je la sens mal»  
Kazumi commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui allait commencé ? C'était quoi ce cirque ?  
Jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine de gauche,elle remarqua que celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublée. Peut être savait-elle ce qui se tramait ?  
Kazumi aurait bien voulu lui demander, mais elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de se faire remarquer par l'homme, ce qui ne manquerait pas avec le silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle.

L'homme ne disait plus un mot, se contentant de fixer les élèves d'un regard dur et cruel.

-Ah ouais. C'est donc ça, qu'on aura cette fois…murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une belle flopée d'INCAPABLES! Hurla-t-il.

Quelque part dans la classe, un sanglot s'éleva. Kazumi vit alors une main s'élever avec hésitation. C'était Ayaka.

-Monsieur…Est-ce qu'on pourrait sa…  
-La ferme ! Ici, c'est moi qui parle. Je parle, vous écoutez, vous fermez vos grandes gueules, **COMPRIS** ?

Ayaka se recroquevilla instinctivement sur sa chaise.

-**COMPRIS** ? Hurla-t-il à nouveau à l'adresse de la jeune fille.  
-Ou…Oui, Monsieur. Bégaya la déléguée.3

L'homme reporta son attention sur la classe toute entière, après avoir une dernière fois foudroyé du regard Ayaka.

-Bien, bien, bien. J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous fabriquez ici, hein ?

Chaque mot, chaque parole qu'il débitait était emprunte d'une haine et d'une cruauté infinie. C'était comme du poison. Du poison qui s'insinuait dans l'esprit de chacun des jeunes présents dans la salle, filles et garçons, les empêchant de bouger, d'émettre le moindre son. Leur permettant juste d'écouter, d'écouter et se taire.

-Je vais vous le dire moi. Vous êtes là pour apprendre à vivre. Oui, parfaitement. Nous allons vous montrez ce que c'est que de **VIVRE**, à vous et à vos jolis petits minois de gosses riches et prétentieux.

-Oh oui, heureusement que nous sommes là…Vous nous remercierez, à la fin, d'avoir été là et de vous avoir remis dans le droit chemin. Bandes d'**INCAPABLES**!

Tous sursautèrent à ce soudain changement de ton.

-Je hâte, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel **POINT**, j'ai hâte de vous voir vous entretuer…

_«Quoi ?»_ Kazumi manqua de s'étrangler.

-Oh oui, ça va être un beau divertissement. Je me demande lesquels…Oui, lesquels vont réussir à aller jusqu'au bout…

Il marmonnait à voix basse, ne semblant même plus s'adresser à ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui et qui l'écoutaient avec horreur.

Soudain, tapant du poing sur le bureau le plus proche, il se remit à crier.

-Oui, je me demande quels seront les lâches parmi vous, quels seront ceux qui iront se planquer. Quels seront ceux qui trahiront leurs amis pour leur propre survie…Et je veux savoir **QUI** sera l'ultime gagnant de ce jeu formidable !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant reprendre son souffle.

-Oh oui, excusez moi…J'avais oublié de préciser…Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, avez été choisi pour participer à ce jeu…

Le silence, plus oppressant que jamais dans la salle, rendirent ses paroles encore plus horribles aux oreilles des élèves terrorisés.

-**BATTLE ROYALE** ! Rugit-il finalement.

Quelque part, derrière Kazumi, une élève se mit à sangloter avec désespoir.

-Ahh…Apparement, quelqu'un dans cette classe a compris de quoi il s'agissait…déclara cruellement l'homme en fixant la fille en pleurs.

«Oh merde…qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?»se demanda Kazumi.

Pourtant elle avait bien entendu ce que l'homme avait dit…Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas leur arriver. Pas à eux.

«Et pourtant si…» lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.  
_«…et pourtant si…»_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! **Les règles de Battle Royale seront expliquées précisément dans le chapitre suivant.**

Maintenant, les notes pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien Negima:

**1 **les Baka Rangers : c'est un groupe de filles de la classe. Ce sont celles qui ont les moins bonnes notes. Ce groupe comporte Makie Sasaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Yue Ayase, Ku-Fei, Kaede Nagase.

**2 **pour ceux qui ne savent pas : oui, Negi est un sorcier. Il n'a que dix ans, mais il est surdoué. Si il veut devenir un Maître Magicien, il lui faut remplir une dernière mission. Et dans son cas, sa mission est d'être le professeur de ces élèves.

**3 **Ayaka Yukihiro est la déléguée de classe.

Je crois que j'ai rien oublié, mais si cela devient dur à comprendre pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec Negima, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !

Ah oui, et please, laissez des commentaires ! Ça encourage pour la suite !


	2. Un jeu cruel

**Battle Negima**

**Chapitre 2: Un jeu cruel**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps était comme figé. Le silence dans la salle n'était qu'entrecoupé par les sanglots de désespoir d'une élève. Kazumi ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle supposa qu'ils venaient d'une des filles dont elle ignorait le nom, car les pleurs semblaient venir du fond de la classe. Tournant légèrement la tête de côté, elle observa les réactions de ses camarades de classe. Evangeline fixait un point invisible quelque part devant elle, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage. Fumika, la plus jeune des jumelles se faisait aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait sur sa chaise. Setsuna, dont le nez continuait de saigner abondamment, lançait un regard chargé de haine sur l'homme. Asuna, elle, semblait à deux doigts de se lever et se mettre à hurler. Kazumi pria silencieusement pour qu'elle n'en fasse rien. Ils avaient déjà assez de problème comme ça.  
L'homme au manteau noir se tenait toujours devant eux, fermement planté sur ses deux jambes. Kazumi pouvait sentir la puissance émaner de lui. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il fût capable de briser le dos de n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'un simple mouvement. Et elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'il y prendrait un malin plaisir si qui que ce soit lui en laissait la possibilité.

«Ce mec est taré…Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se tirer d'ici…mais comment faire ?»

Tandis que la jeune fille réfléchissait à tout allure, l'homme reprit la parole.

-Aha…Apparemment, cette demoiselle sait ce qui se prépare. Siffla-t-il perfidement en désignant du menton la fille en pleurs. Alors…Tu veux leur expliquer ? Hein ? Tu veux bien leur dire ce qui vous attend ? Va-y, j'économiserai mon énergie. Ca ne vaut pas la peine que je me fatigue pour des enflures comme vous. Alors PARLE !

La fille tenta de se reprendre, respirant fortement et reniflant à plusieurs reprises. Elle releva sa tête et essuya maladroitement les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

-C'est à cause de vous…souffla-t-elle.  
-Pardon ?demanda l'homme.

Prenant soudainement une grande inspiration, la fille s'écria:

-C'est à cause de vous que mon frère est mort ! Vous l'avez envoyer à la mort ! Il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Vous n'êtes que des enfoirés !

Kazumi vit l'homme serrer ses poings en entendant ces paroles. Rapide comme l'éclair il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau ou se tenait l'effrontée. Celle-ci avait perdu le courage qu'elle avait un court instant rassemblé et se tenait recroquevillée sur sa chaise.  
L'homme commença à s'abaisser à son niveau jusqu'à ce que son visage fut exactement à la hauteur de celui de la jeune fille.

-Aurais-tu le culot de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Dit-il.  
-Je…vous…Mon frère est mort à cause de vous. A cause de cette saloperie de Programme !

Kazumi vit très clairement l'homme se mettre à trembler de rage. Elle eut peur qu'il réagisse au quart de tour et mette k.o la fille. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle le vit alors se relever et dominer de toute sa hauteur l'élève. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, sa voix tremblait de rage.

-Peut être bien que ton frère était trop idiot pour s'en tirer…car vois-tu, dans ce jeu, seuls les plus malins et seuls les plus déterminés peuvent s'en sortir. Si il est mort, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Maintenant écoutez moi tous !

Il retourna devant le tableau noir et fit de nouveau face à la classe toute entière.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors ouvrez grandes vos esgourdes. Voici les règles. Vous allez tous recevoir un sac. Dans ce sac vous trouverez des provisions, une carte de l'île ou nous nous trouvons…Ah tiens ? Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que nous sommes sur une île déserte ? Dit-il en voyant la mine surprise et catastrophée des jeunes. Et bien maintenant c'est FAIT ! Oui, vous vous trouvez en ce moment même sur une petite île dont tous les habitants ont été évacués en vue de ce Programme. Vous êtes donc seuls, inutiles d'aller frapper à la première porte que vous verrez, ça ne sert à rien. Vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous. Est-ce bien clair ?

Silence dans la salle. Kazumi vit Konoka échanger un coup d'œil affolé vers Setsuna.

-Bien. Donc, je reprends. Je disais que vous trouverez dans chaque sac des provisions, une carte de l'île, une boussole et une arme. Eh oui, il vous faut bien des armes si vous voulez pouvoir vous tuer les uns les autres. Mais les armes ne sont pas toutes de même nature…Vous en trouverez certaines idéales pour le combat, et d'autres qui se prêteront plus à un usage dirais-je, moins directe. Mais ce sera le hasard qui décidera sur quelle arme vous tomber. Ainsi, les filles auront autant de chances que ces messieurs de finir finalistes.

«Des armes…pensa Kazumi. Alors ça y est ? On va vraiment le faire ? On va vraiment devoir faire…Ça»  
Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle voulait échapper à ce problème le plus longtemps possible. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Ils allaient tous y être très bientôt confronté. Et alors à ce moment là…

-A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le jeu dure trois jours. Vous avez donc septante deux heures pour vous entretuer. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul survivant. Un seul et unique survivant parmi vous tous. Si cela n'est pas le cas tous les colliers que vous portez autour de vos cous exploseront. Il n'y aura donc en ce cas aucun survivant, ce qui serait dommage, alors essayez de faire en sorte que cela ne se passe pas de cette manière. Autre chose: si au bout de vingt quatre heure il n'y a eu aucun morts, nous vous ferons tous sauter aussi. Ah oui, j'oubliais : vous ne pouvez pas enlever vos colliers. Si vous tenter quoi que ce soit pour vous en défaire, nous vous supprimerons aussitôt.

Un frisson de peur traversa chacun des élèves présents. Automatiquement, la plupart portèrent leur main à leur cou pour tâter le métal froid.

-Ces colliers nous permettent également de vous localiser et de contrôler votre pouls, ainsi nous saurons exactement si vous êtes morts ou vivants.  
Ensuite passons aux déplacements. Vous êtes libres d'aller ou vous voulez. Du moins au début. Vous pouvez allez à l'encontre des autres pour vous faire des alliés si vous le désirez ou bien vous pouvez rester seuls si vous avez plutôt l'âme d'un loup solitaire. C'est à vous de voir. Chaque choix à ses avantages et désavantages.

Kazumi se demanda immédiatement ce qu'elle ferait…et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. En réalité, ses pensées étaient trop embrumées pour lui permettre de réfléchir clairement à la situation.

-Passons maintenant aux zones interdites. Chaque jour, quatre fois par jour pour être précis, je m'adresserai à vous par des hauts parleurs disposés partout sur l'île. Je vous donnerai alors le nom des morts et les coordonnées des zones qui seront à éviter. Ces zones, comme je l'ai dit avant, portent le nom de zones interdites. Ces zones servent à ce que les trouillards ne se planquent pas sans arrêt en attendant la fin du jeu. Si vous vous trouvez à un moment dans une de ces zones, une alarme se déclenchera à votre collier. A ce moment là, vous aurez tout intérêt à déguerpir le plus vite possible et à quitter la zone dangereuse parce que sinon…BOUM ! Votre collier explosera et vous avec. Notez bien également que la zone dans laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment deviendra interdite vingt minutes après le départ du dernier d'entre vous.

Sur ces mots l'homme s'arrêta et sembla reprendre son souffle.

Kazumi eut soudainement envie d'arracher ce collier qui l'entravait. Observant ses amies, elle vit que la plupart d'entre elles promenaient également leur doigts sur leur collier, mais n'osant pas le prendre à pleine main de peur qu'il n'explose.  
Setsuna s'était sensiblement rapprochée de Konoka dans un vain espoir de la rassurer. Evangeline échangeait des regards avec Chachamaru. Ayaka semblait faire tout son possible pour rester forte, mais elle ne pouvait cacher l'angoisse qui transparaissait sur son visage. Les jumelles laissaient libre cour à leur larmes. Chisame tremblait légèrement. L'inconnue à côté de la reporter serrait le bois de son bureau entre ses mains.  
Kazumi elle-même ne savait pas comment elle aurait dû réagir. Elle hésitait entre pleurer, hurler ou foncer hors de la classe et laisser tout derrière elle. Mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle entendit soudainement une chaise racler le sol et des pas précipités. Tournant la tête, elle eut le temps de voir un des garçons qui se trouvait auparavant au fond de la classe se précipiter vers la porte. Elle pu lire sur son visage une panique foudroyante. Au moment ou il allait passer la porte et réussir à s'échapper, l'homme tendit le bras à l'horizontal dans la direction du jeune garçon et tira avec un pistolet.  
La balle frappa en plein dans la tête de l'élève qui fut propulsé contre le mur sous la puissance du choc. Du sang gicla contre la paroi blanche. Le garçon, qui tenait debout appuyé contre le mur tomba lourdement et ne bougea plus. Des cris éclatèrent un peu partout dans la salle à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait le long du mur de la salle. Quelqu'un que Kazumi ne pu voir se mit à vomir. Les plus proches du cadavre devait avoir une vue peu réjouissante…Bien qu'elle ne puisse en juger avec ses propres yeux, elle aurait parier que le sang n'était pas la seule matière à avoir giclé hors du crâne fracassé. Cette fois ci, elle vit que même Evangeline avait perdu sa légendaire assurance.

-Bien. Normalement, je devrais pas tuer. Le jeu perd de son intensité lorsqu il y a moins de participants. Celui là aurait pu faire des dégâts parmi vous si il avait pas perdu la tête tout d'un coup. Bon, à présent assez perdu de temps. Nous allons vous donner vos sacs et ensuite le jeu débutera.

Au moment ou il termina sa phrase, des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents firent irruption dans la pièce en traînant derrière eux un chariot contenant des sacs.  
Tous suivirent ce cortège sinistre des yeux, n'osant dire un mot. Les militaires s'arrêtèrent devant l'autre homme et se placèrent chacun d'un côté du chariot.

-Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez chercher un sac. Dès que vous aurez quitter cette salle, le jeu commencera.

Des murmures de frayeur s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Qui allait être appeler en premier ? Que faudrait-il faire ? S'en aller tout de suite ? Attendre ses amis ? Pouvait-on avoir confiance dans un jeu pareil ? Et qui fallait-il craindre ? Kazumi vit bon nombre de personnes se dévisager. Chacun essayait de se faire des alliés sans même élever la voix. Chacun tentait de deviner ce que pensait les autres.

-Fumika Naritaki! Annonça soudainement l'homme.

«Oh la pauvre…»songea Kazumi.

Fumika était la plus jeune des jumelles et elle était très sensible. En la voyant marcher à pas tremblants vers l'homme, Kazumi ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peu de chances de s'en tirer seule.  
Lorsque la fillette fut devant le reste de la classe, un des militaires pris un sac au hasard dans le tas et le lui lança avec une telle force que la pauvre tomba à terre. Se relevant, Fumika se tourna vers le reste de la classe et leur jeta un regard terrifié. Puis, saisissant son sac à deux mains, la fillette se dirigea vers la sortie en évitant soigneusement de marcher dans le sang qui s'était répandu sur le sol près du cadavre. Une seconde plus tard elle avait passé la porte et avait disparu du champ de vision des autres.

-Fûka Naritaki!

A son tour, l'autre sœur se leva précipitamment et empoigna le sac qu'on lui lança. Elle courut à toute vitesse vers la porte avec l'intention de rattraper sa jumelle. Elle n'accorda pas un regard au reste des élèves.

-Ayaka Yukihiro !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la déléguée de classe qui se leva et s'avança très digne vers le militaire. Lorsqu'on lui envoya son sac, elle le rattrapa d'une main sûre puis se tourna vers ses amies.

-Ecoutez-moi vous toutes. On va trouvez un moyen. Je vous le promet. Ne faites rien d'irréparable…

Et elle s'en alla sur ces mots, sans se retourner. Kazumi ne pu empêcher une bouffée de respect de monter en elle. Même dans une situation pareille, malgré le danger et la mort imminente, elle gardait son sang froid.

-Setsuna Sakurazaki!

Kazumi vit la kendoka se baisser vers Konoka et lui adresser quelques mots. Cela fait, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le devant de la classe, prit son sac et disparu de la salle.

-Fuyumi Etô!

La fille inconnue qui se trouvait à gauche de Kazumi se leva alors. D'une démarche souple et confiante, elle s'approcha du chariot ou se trouvaient les sacs. Ses cheveux noirs intense tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une grande détermination. En voyant cela, Kazumi se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier de cette inconnue. Celle-ci, après avoir récupéré son sac, partit rapidement laissant les autres apeurés et étonnés devant une telle nonchalance.

-Sakura Manase !

Une autre inconnue s'avança du fond de la classe. C'était la fille qui avait parlé avant. Celle dont le frère était mort pendant le jeu. Bien que ses joues soient encore un peu luisantes des larmes qu'elle avait versées peu avant, son regard n'exprimait que de la haine. Elle s'empara de ses affaires et après un dernier coup d'œil plein de rage à l'homme, elle s'enfuit en courant de toutes ses jambes.

-Kazumi Asakura!

Entendant son nom, la jeune fille se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes.

«Ça y est…»pensa-t-elle.  
C'était à son tour.

S'avançant avec prudence, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Asuna lui adressa un signe de la tête pour l'encourager et Konoka lui sourit faiblement.  
L'un des militaires lui balança alors son sac. Elle le rattrapa de justesse puis commença à marcher vers la porte.

Elle allait bientôt sortir.  
_Elle allait bientôt peut être mourir._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Commentaires s'il vous plaît ? Aimer ou pas aimer ?

Pour le chapitre suivant, vous aurez une fiche avec la liste des élèves et leur profil.


	3. Profil des élèves

**Battle Negima**

**Chapitre 3:**_Profil des élèves._

**Réponses aux reviews/commentaires:**

**Shana-Chan:** Ouais! Que de compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Merci ! Ce chapitre ne présente que les personnages, mais même si tu connais déjà ceux de Negima, il pourra t'être utile pour mieux connaître les persos que j'ai inventé. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne (mais plutôt courte!) lecture ! Et si tu as une personnage de Negima qui t'intéresse particulièrement, fais m'en part…peut être trouverais-je un moyen de l'intégrer directement dans l'histoire.

**Quelques précisions :**

-J'ai exclu Aisaka Sayo de la liste. Non pas que ne l'aime pas, mais ça m'arrange. -Yûna Akashi est donc la fille numéro 1, à la place d'Aisaka.  
-Tous les élèves ont entre 14-15 ans.  
-les personnages de la classe 3-A ne m'appartiennent pas. M'appartiennent uniquement les dix personnages «inconnus» (Fuyumi,…) dont vous trouverez la description plus bas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liste des élèves ayant été choisis pour participer à Battle Royale.**

**Profil des élèves de la classe 3-A du collège Mahora**

-Fille 1,Akashi Yûna :cheveux noirs. Très sportive. Inscrite au club de basketball. Amie de Ako Izumi, Akira Ookôchi et Makie Sasaki.

-Fille 2, Asakura Kazumi:la reporter de la classe. D'un tempérament vif. Très bonne notes. Cheveux rouges. Porte parfois des lunettes.

-Fille 3, Ayase Yue: longs cheveux violets. Adore lire. Très amie avec Nodoka Miyazaki et Haruna Saotome.

-Fille 4, Izumi Ako:cheveux très courts, violets. Sportive, pratique le football régulièrement. Amie avec Makie Sasaki, Yûna Akashi et Akira Ookôchi.

-Fille 5,Ookôchi Akira: longs cheveux noirs. Aime la natation. Très bonne nageuse. Comportement taciturne. Très liée avec Makie Sasaki, Ako Izumi et Yûna Akashi.

-Fille 6, Kakizaki Misa: longs cheveux châtains. Aime faire la fête, le karaoké et le shopping. Amie avec Sakurako Shiina et Madoka Kugimiya.

-Fille 7,Kagurazaka Asuna: cheveux couleurs châtain séparés en deux couettes tenues par des grelots. Mauvaise notes à l'école mais très douée en sport. N'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Fille 8, Kasoga Misora: cheveux très courts, comme ceux des garçons. Fait de l'athlétisme.

-Fille 9, Karakuri Chachamaru: robot créé par Satomi Hakase et Linshen Tchao. Obéit à Evangeline Mc Dowell. Très polie. Grande force physique.

-Fille 10, Kugimiya Madoka:cheveux noirs, courts. Pom Pom Girl. Amie avec Sakurako Shiina et Misa Kakizaki.

-Fille 11, Kû-Fei: cheveux blonds mi-longs avec deus couettes. S'entend bien avec tout le monde. Professionnelle des arts martiaux.

-Fille 12,Konoe Konoka: la petite fille du directeur du collège Mahora. A de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux hanches. Très douce, elle n'aime pas les disputes. Sa meilleurs amie est Asuna Kagurazaka (fille 7).

-Fille 13, Saotome Haruna: cheveux longs et noirs. Porte des lunettes. Accro aux mangas. Peu sportive. Amie avec Yue Ayase (fille 3) et Nodoka Miyazaki.

-Fille 14, Sakurazaki Setsuna: cheveux courts, noirs. Veut protéger à tout prix Konoka Konoe (fille 12). Manie le sabre à la perfection.

-Fille 15, Sasaki Makie: cheveux aux épaules, bruns clair. Pratique la gymnastique rythmique. Amie avec Akira Ookôchi (fille 5), Yûna Akashi (fille 1) et Ako Izumi (fille 4).

-Fille 16:Shiina Sakurako:Tempérament enjoué. Pom Pom Girl de la classe. S'entend bien avec Madoka Kugimiya( fille 10) et Misa Kakizaki (fille 6).

-Fille 17, Tatsumiya Mana: Très long cheveux noirs. Deux tresses de caque côté du visage. Fille plutôt solitaire. Caractère énigmatique. Manie à la perfection les armes à feu.

-Fille 18, Tchao Linshen: Très intelligente. Première de la classe. Excelle dans tous les domaines.

-Fille 19, Nagase Kaede: cheveux de couleurs violets. Queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'au pieds. Très grande et très forte physiquement. Elle suit un entraînement physique intensif tous les week-end. S'entend avec tout le monde.

-Fille 20, Naba Chizuru: fille discrète. Longs cheveux châtains. S'intéresse à l'astronomie. S'entend avec tout le monde.

-Fille 21, Naritaki Fûka: l'aînée des jumelles. De taille petite, ses cheveux sont bruns clair et maintenus par deux couettes. Espiègle et farceuse.

-Fille 22, Naritaki Fumika:la cadette des jumelles. Lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part les cheveux. N'a pas de couettes. Plus timide et réservée que sa sœur.

-Fille 23, Hakase Satomi: porte des lunettes. Ses cheveux noirs sont séparés an deux tresses. Très intelligente, à construit le robot Chachamaru (fille 9) avec l'aide de Linshen Tchao (fille 18). Peu sportive.

-Fille 24, Hasegawa Chisame: porte des lunettes. Longs cheveux lisses tenus en une queue de cheval. Pro de l'informatique. Pas sportive.

-Fille 25, Mc Dowell Evangeline: très longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Petite taille. Elle est le maître de Chachamaru Karakuri( fille 9). Caractère noir.

-Fille 26, Miyazaki Nodoka: cheveux violets plutôt courts. Timide et réservée. Très calme. Adore lire. S'entend très bien avec Yue Ayase (fille 3) et Haruna Saotome( fille 13).

-Fille 27, Murakami Natsumi: cheveux roux coupés courts et en bataille. Aime le théâtre, et d'ailleurs fait partie de ce club.

-Fille 28, Yukihiro Ayaka: cheveux blonds, raides. Déléguée de classe. Ne s'entend pas toujours très bien avec Asuna Kagurazaka (fille 7).

-Fille 29, Yotsuba Satsuki: cheveux noirs, courts et deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête. Physiquement un peu ronde. Cuisine très bien. S'entend très bien avec tout le monde.

-Fille 30, Rainyd Zazie: cheveux blonds, deux longues mèches tombant sur les épaules. Fille au comportement parfois étrange. Se tient parfois à l'écart des autres.

**Les dix «Inconnus» (note auteur: donc ceux qui m'appartiennent, au cas vous ne suivriez pas !).**

-Fille 31, Etô Fuyumi : Elle est La Volontaire 1. Elle participe volontairement à Battle Royale. N'est là que pour s'amuser. Longs cheveux noirs et yeux noirs. Présumée dangereuse.

-Fille 32, Manase Sakura : cheveux bruns, jusqu'aux épaules. Yeux verts intense. Son frère est mort durant l'une des précédentes éditions de Battle Royale. Elle est aveuglée par sa haine.

-Fille 33, Hakase Minami : cheveux roux, légèrement ondulés. Yeux vert. N'aime pas le sport. Souffre d'asthme.

-Fille 34, Yukie Chisato : cheveux noirs très courts. Très sportive. Pratique le baseball quatre fois par semaine.

-Fille 35, Tsukiyomi Yoko : cheveux noirs mi-longs. Fille craintive et faible physiquement. Fut longtemps la souffre douleur de sa classe.

-Garçon 1, Miyaki Shûji : cheveux noirs courts. Très sportif. Aime le football par-dessus tout.

-Garçon 2, Nigel Patrick : vient de France. Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus. Garçon au caractère calme. Bon sprinteur.

-Garçon 3, Eiri Matsumoto. Mort avant le début du jeu.

-Garçon 4, Kentaro Muraki. Cheveux mi-longs noirs. Yeux bruns foncés. A besoin de lunettes. Peu sportif.

-Garçon 5, Masaru Keiko. Cheveux très courts teint en rouge. Excelle dans tous les sports.

**Début du jeu:** vendredi, 22h00.

**Total d'élèves:** 40 élèves.

**Mort:** garçon 3.

**Survivants:** 39.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les descriptions sont ici très sommaires. Je les approfondirai au cours du récit.

1 Le Volontaire: comme expliqué, le Volontaire est un participant qui choisit délibérément de s'inscrire au jeu. Il y en a un pour chaque édition de Battle Royale. Fuyumi est celle qui s'est désignée pour cette édition.

-Alors, pour les noms des persos, notez que je suis pas une spécialiste des prénoms japonais. Pour mes dix personnages, j'ai parfois pioché des noms des persos qui se trouvent dans le manga original.

Voilà, c'est fini pour le profil des élèves. Laissez moi des commentaires SVP !


	4. Début du jeu

**Battle Negima**

**Chapitre 4:** _Début du jeu._

**Réponses aux reviews/commentaires:**

**Shana-Chan:** un don ?merci c'est cool! Et Kazumi est ton personnage préféré ? Moi aussi ! Ça tombe bien, je comptais la faire «participer» assez souvent…J'essaierai d'introduire Zazie dans l'histoire…même si elle a un caractère encore dur à cerner…Voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira !

**Setsuko-chan:** Salut ! L'idée de faire cette fic me traînait dans la tête et ne voulait plus partir…alors je l'ai fait, j'espère juste que ça tiendra la route !  
Et puis avec les noms, bah, t'as raison, tu vas t'y faire très vite ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Homura:** je suis contente que ça te plaise ! T'inquiète, Setsuna va pas mourir…enfin pas tout de suite, ça dépend de la direction que je vais prendre avec ma fic…Je sais pas bien encore ! Note que je vais monter la cote de ma fic à M. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

«…»: pensées d'un personnage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait froid. Seule, cachée dans les buissons qui entouraient l'école qu'elle venait de quitter, elle attendait. L'humidité qui suait des buissons contre lesquels elle était blottie se transmettait à son corps. Sa peau était couverte de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Elle tremblait. Ses dents claquaient, s'entrechoquant interminablement. Son souffle était court, ses poumons en feu après la course qu'elle venait de mener. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'habitude si bien coiffés, retombaient sur son visage et collaient son front. Et elle avait mal. Le sang avait dégouliné le long de son bras et formait une petite flaque sur le sol. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ayaka Yukihiro craignait véritablement pour sa peau. Pour eux, c'était un jeu. Pour tous ces hommes armés, ces militaires, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu aux règles aussi simples que cruelles. Tuer ou être tué. Si simple mais si machiavélique. _Et pourtant_…Pourtant, elle leur avait dit…elle leur avait dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution…

En sortant du bâtiment ou ils s'étaient tous réveillés, Ayaka était certaine de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle était sûre qu'avec Asuna et les autres elle trouverait un moyen d'échapper à ce cauchemar. Elle n'en avait pas douté un instant. Elle avait attendu que les autres la rejoignent devant le bâtiment, seule, dans le noir. Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas voir Fûka et Fumika, les jumelles. Elle s'imaginait, à cet instant, que les deux filles auraient eu la même idée qu'elle et auraient patienté en attendant leurs amies. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand Ayaka était arrivée dans la cour, elle était belle et bien seule. Elle ne s'était pas démontée cependant. Elle s'était dit que les jumelles avaient eu peur (ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible) et étaient parties en courant sur un coup de tête. Ayaka était donc silencieuse, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles pour tenter de percevoir des bruits de pas qui indiqueraient la venue d'une de ses camarades de classe. Son sac, celui que l'un des militaire lui avait lancé,pesait contre l'épaule qui le soutenait. Ayaka n'avait même pas regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Une arme ,avait-il dit ? Elle s'en foutait. Elle ne l'utiliserait pas. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !  
Elle patientait depuis plus de deux minutes quand elle entendit finalement quelqu'un s'approcher. Décidant de prendre un air rassurant pour réconforter celle qui arrivait, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire un peu forcé mais sincère. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu, son sourire vacilla un court instant , mais ne disparut pas complètement. Ce n'était pas une des filles de sa classe qu'elle avait devant elle. C'était l'une des inconnues. Il lui sembla, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en déterminer vu l'obscurité quasi-totale dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, que la fille avait de longs cheveux noirs. Bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, Ayaka estimait qu'il était normal de l'accueillir elle aussi dans le groupe. Ils étaient tous concernés par ce jeu, qu'ils soient amis ou pas, filles ou garçons. On ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un de côté dans une telle situation sous prétexte qu'on ne savait presque rien de lui. Il leur fallait être unis si il voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir.  
L'autre fille l'observait également. Ayaka ne pouvait distinguer l'expression de son visage. Au moment ou elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à l'inconnue, cette dernière se mit à parler.

-Tu attends les autres ?

Ayaka fut surprise du ton employé. La jeune fille ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée ou ébranlée par toute cette histoire. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, au contraire, elle était assurée, confiante. Presque détachée. Se reprenant, la déléguée des 3-A tenta de répondre avec la même assurance.

-Oui. Je leur ai dit de venir me rejoindre. Enfin, à peu près. Je veux qu'on se réunisse. Toutes ensemble, on trouvera bien un moyen pour se casser d'ici. Alors je les attend. J'ai confiance. Et je sais que…

-C'est stupide.

Ayaka fut stoppée net dans sa tirade. La froideur de la jeune inconnue lui avait glacé le sang. Elle déglutit péniblement.

-Mais…pourquoi ? -Ils ne viendront pas…ils ne te verront pas…  
-Mais bien sûr que oui, elles viendront ! L'interrompit Ayaka brusquement. Je suis là et j'ai l'intention de rester là jusqu'à ce…  
-…parce que tu vas mourir. Termina alors l'autre fille.

Ayaka se figea sur place, une alarme résonnant soudainement à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu d..Aïe !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa chair juste en dessous de son épaule. _Quelque chose de coupant…_  
Baissant les yeux, elle vit la fille lui enfoncer plus profondément encore son cutter dans le bras, coupant les chairs et faisant ruisseler le sang. La douleur vint brutalement, terrible et fulgurante. Tout à coup, l'inconnue fit ressortir son arme de la plaie et leva le bras, avec l'intention évidente de lui porter un autre coup. Sortant brutalement de sa torpeur, Ayaka se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre fille et la repoussa brutalement. Profitant que son ennemie rétablissait son équilibre, Ayaka se détourna et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la forêt. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit l'autre qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite avec détermination, son cutter toujours en main et rouge de son sang. Ayaka tenta d'accélérer encore, mais son sac la ralentissait considérablement. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de le lâcher. Son arme était dedans…Elle atteignit la forêt et commença immédiatement à zigzaguer entre les arbres dans l'espoir de semer sa poursuivante. Elle sauta par-dessus quelques buissons, contourna encore des arbres et regarda à nouveau derrière elle.  
Elle était seule. Sans doute l'autre fille n'avait même pas pénétré dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle repéra un buisson feuillu et alla se cacher derrière. Elle s'assit et attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ou elle en était. Elle voulait leur offrir une chance à tous, une lueur d'espoir dans ce cauchemar sans fin et voilà comment on la remerciait. Cette salope l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. On ne l'y reprendrait plus une deuxième fois. En tout cas, ça lui apprendrait à se méfier des inconnus. Mais Ayaka avait encore confiance. Même si une partie de sa détermination et une partie de son assurance s'en était allée avec le coup qu'on lui avait porté, il lui restait tout de même de l'espoir. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire confiance à ses amies de classe. Il fallait juste se méfier un peu plus des autres. Oui, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout contre ses hommes qui les avaient forcées à participer à ce jeu. Tous ensemble, ils avaient encore une chance.

«J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres incidents de ce genre.»pensa-t-elle amèrement en se remémorant sa courte lutte avec l'autre fille.

Qui était-elle d'ailleurs, celle-là ? Une chose était sûre: elle ne faisait pas partie de la 3-A. Une fille de sa classe ne l'aurait pas attaquée comme elle l'avait fait. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, car étant sortie de la classe avant elle.

-Merde, je pourrai même pas dire aux autres de se méfier d'elle…grogna-t-elle tout bas.

La douleur à son épaule se raviva soudain, la rappelant à l'ordre. Retroussant les manches de son pull, Ayaka chercha à laver la plaie. Le sang avait coulé tout le long de son bras et avait déjà séché. Il lui fallait de l'eau pour nettoyer sa blessure qui semblait profonde. Elle se rappela alors que l'homme leur avait dit qu'ils trouverait dans leur sac des provisions. Donc logiquement, il devait y avoir de l'eau. Saisissant son sac à pleine main, la jeune fille l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Elle y trouva trois bouteille d'eau. Elle en saisit une et remarqua autre chose.

«Alors c'est ça, mon arme ?» pensa-t-elle avec effarement.

Au fond du sac se trouvait une paire de jumelles.

Comment pourrait-elle se défendre si la fille au cutter revenait à la charge ?  
D'un autre côté, des jumelles lui seraient utiles pour retrouver ses amies et les rassembler.  
Tentant d'oublier sa malchance, la déléguée prit une des bouteilles d'eau, l'ouvrit et fit lentement couler l'eau sur sa plaie ouverte. Elle serra les dents en sentant le liquide s'infiltrer dans sa chair. Le froid calma légèrement la douleur. Une fois qu'elle estima la blessure à peu près propre, elle s'arrangea pour déchirer un bout de son haut et l'enroula tout contre son bras, la ou la peau avait été coupée.

-C'est déjà mieux. S'encouragea-t-elle.

A présent qu'elle s'était calmée et que les battements de son cœur avaient repris un rythme à peu près normal, elle se sentit plus apte à affronter la situation. Elle allait bientôt se remettre en marche et tenter de rejoindre au plus vite les autres. Elle éviterait avec soin tous ceux qui pourraient s'avérer être des obstacles sur sa route grâce à ses jumelles et ainsi devrait parvenir à ses fins sans trop de peine. Elle avait un plan et elle allait le suivre. Après les paroles qu'elle leur avait adressé avant de quitter la salle, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller et d'abandonner les autres à leur sort. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, d'abandonner à la première difficulté.  
Ayaka se sourit à elle-même. Elle était de nouveau maître de ses émotions.  
Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas traîner. La zone dans laquelle elle se trouvait deviendrait bientôt interdite. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son collier lui exploser à la gueule.  
Elle rangea sa bouteille d'eau et ses jumelles dans son sac et se leva. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle ne vit que les formes sombres des arbres dans la nuit. Pas la moindre trace d'un autre être humain. Etrange comme elle pouvait se sentir soulagée…

-Allez, c'est parti ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur…S'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle souleva son sac et plaça la bandoulière sur son épaule intacte. Elle se mit à marcher avec précautions, pour éviter de tomber ou de faire trop de bruit.  
A chacun de ses pas elle s'enfonçait légèrement dans le sol spongieux. Au dessus d'elle, une chouette hulula. Un nuage passa devant la lune, bloquant le peu de lumière qui éclairait faiblement le bois.

Une trentaine de mètres derrière, une silhouette sombre rebroussait chemin, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et son cutter dégoulinant de sang toujours en main.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà !  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça tient la route ? Aimé pas aimé ?


	5. Une alliée bienvenue

**Battle Negima**

**Réponses aux reviews/commentaires:**

**Shana-Chan:** Merci ! J'espère que ce qui suit te plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4:** _Une alliée bienvenue._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka Miyazaki s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes son arme, un katana de grande taille à la lame effilée. Dehors il faisait nuit noire. La lune était cachée par des nuages épais. Le froid se ressentait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle elle avait pris refuge. Elle tremblait de froid, mais également de peur. Elle s'était retrouvée du jour au lendemain en plein cœur d'un jeu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour. Il y a quelques heures à peine, elle et l'ensemble de ses camarades de classe étaient parties en direction de Kyoto pour un voyage de fin d'année. Et voilà que sans prévenir elle se trouvait forcée de participer à Battle Royale. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour en être réduits à devoir s'entretuer ? Il ne lui semblait pas que quiconque puisse mériter cela. Si tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, elle serait peut être en ce moment même en train de discuter avidement avec ses amies dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Kyoto. Elle serait en train de rire, de s'amuser…pas en train de trembler de peur et d'impuissance dans une maison sur une île abandonnée…En ce moment même, son angoisse était si forte qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et le fait qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir ne l'aidait en rien. En effet, à peine arrivée dans le bâtiment, elle s'était vite rendue compte que l'électricité avait été coupée. Tout comme l'eau courante. Elle s'était donc vue forcée de rester dans l'obscurité. Ce qui n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Allumer la lumière dans une pièce au beau milieu d'un village abandonné, rien de mieux que cela pour se faire repérer par les autres.

_Les autres…_

Pourrait-elle leur faire confiance ? Après tout, elles étaient il y a à peine quelques heures ses amies…Des amies avec qui elle avait partagé beaucoup de choses. Elle pensait tout particulièrement à Yue Ayase (fille 3) et Haruna Saotome(fille 13). Yue était sa meilleure amie. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec elle. Nodoka l'appréciait énormément car c'était une fille d'un tempérament généralement calme, comme elle, et qui nourrissait elle aussi une véritable passion pour les livres. Toutes deux passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la bibliothèque du collège, entourées par des montagnes de livres. Oui, Nodoka aimait vraiment Yue, c'était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle n'avait pas honte de se confier à elle comme elle l'avait la fois lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait son professeur. A aucun moment Yue ne s'était moquée d'elle ou ne l'avait rejetée. Au contraire, elle l'avait soutenue férocement dans sa «cause». Et pour cela, Nodoka lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.  
Haruna, quant à elle, était une fille plein d'énergie. Du moins lorsque les trois filles se retrouvaient ensemble, au cours de gym elle préférait rester à l'écart des exercices à exécuter ! Pleine d'entrain, toujours souriante et n'ayant jamais le cafard, au contraire de Nodoka. Elle aussi appréciait leur moments de lecture, bien qu'elle se situa plus dans le registre de lectrice acharnée de mangas. Et c'était cette passion de la lecture qui avait dans un premier temps lié les trois jeunes filles. Peu à peu, chacune avait découverts chez les autres des points communs. Et leur amitié n'avait cessé de croître et de se solidifier. Les autres filles de la classe les avaient officiellement nommées «les Rats de Bibliothèque», en signe de leur passe temps favori.  
Oui, elles avaient toujours formé un groupe inséparable. Et Nodoka espérait que cela durerait malgré les circonstances. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient vouées à mourir…Nodoka ne voulait pas devoir se battre contre ses amies. D'ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait se battre contre personne. Elle avait beau serrer contre elle son katana, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en servir.

Mais…si quelqu'un l'attaquait, par exemple, un de ces élèves inconnus ? Que pourrait-elle faire ? S'enfuir ?Courir ? Ou…se battre ? Nodoka secoua violemment la tête et frissonna à cette pensée. Non. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle ne pourrait pas enfoncer la lame de métal dans le corps d'un autre. Elle en serait totalement incapable. La douleur devait être tellement atroce…Et les cris que la victime pousserait seraient encore pire.

La jeune fille soupira. Sa peur était toujours aussi forte, mais elle arrivait plus ou moins à la contrôler. Car elle savait que comme elle, d'autre ne voudraient jamais participer à ce jeu de la mort. Elle pensait tout d'abord à Ayaka Yukihiro (fille 28). La déléguée leur avait nettement fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cette sauvagerie. Elle les avait même invitées à venir la rejoindre. C'était ce qu'avait tenté de faire Nodoka. Elle était sortie peu de temps après elle, juste après Kazumi Asakura(fille 2). Mais quand elle avait gagné la cour de l'école, il n'y avait personne. Ni Ayaka, ni Kazumi, personne. Rien que l'obscurité et les arbres de la forêt. Quoi qu'il y ait eu, la déléguée n'avait pas jugé bon de s'attarder. Nodoka n'avait pas voulu rester dans les parages car elle craignait que celui qui arriverait après elle soit un de ces inconnus. Elle avait donc déguerpit en espérant rencontrer sûr son chemin l'une des filles de sa classe. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Nodoka savait qu'elle pourrait faire confiance à Asuna Kagurazaka (fille 7). Lorsqu'ils étaient tous en face de l'homme dans la salle de départ, elle avait bien vu le mépris et la haine dans ses yeux. Elle non plus ne participerait pas.  
Il y avait aussi Kaede Nagase (fille 19), les jumelles Naritaki(filles 21 et 22) ainsi que Konoka Konoe (fille 12). En toutes ces filles elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Mais…il y avait aussi des filles qui lui faisaient…comment dire…qui l'inquiétaient davantage. Evangeline Mc Dowell(fille 25) par exemple. Chisame Hasegawa (fille 24)également. Cette dernière s'était toujours tenue un peu à l'écart des autres filles de la classe. Et Negi avait pourtant bien essayé de l'intégrer un peu plus au sein du groupe. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle semblait préféré définitivement son ordinateur aux autres élèves. Et cela quoi que Negi fasse.

-Monsieur Negi…souffla soudainement Nodoka.

Ou était-il en ce moment ? Allait-il bien ? Ou est-ce que ces militaires s'étaient déjà débarrassé de lui ? L'avaient-ils tué ?

A cette pensée, les yeux de Nodoka s'embuèrent de larmes. Negi n'était encore qu'un enfant et pourtant il avait déjà la maturité d'un adulte. Elle l'aimait tellement…C'était son premier amour, le seul garçon qui ait jamais fait battre son cœur de cette manière. Et dire qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir…alors qu'elle venait de lui faire sa déclaration.  
Il lui avait fallu tant de courage pour oser lui parler de ses sentiments. Elle avait craint au début un éventuel rejet de celui qu'elle aimait et n'arrivait pas à lui parler franchement de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Mais elle avait réussi finalement…Elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle l'aimait depuis le jour ou elle l'avait rencontré. Et c'était tout. Ils en étaient restés là. Negi était encore jeune…et il ne savait apparemment pas comment réagir à ce genre de situation. Il lui avait proposé de rester amis…ce que Nodoka avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle le comprenait finalement. A dix ans, ce genre de situation devait être complexe à gérer. Il avait beau être surdoué, son génie ne l'aiderait en rien dans de telles situations. A dix ans on ne connaissait encore rien à l'amour…

Et dire qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais connaître l'amour. Si ces hommes l'avaient tués…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les yeux de la jeune fille. Elles furent vite interrompues lorsqun bruit se fit tout à coup entendre. Un bruit de porte que l'on tente d'ouvrir le plus doucement possible mais qui grince malgré tous les efforts fournis.  
Nodoka retint sa respiration et écouta de toutes ses oreilles.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce à côté de celle de laquelle elle se trouvait.  
Nodoka resserra son emprise sur son katana, la peur au ventre. Elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte fermée qui menait à l'autre pièce. De l'autre côté de la porte, les pas se faisaient hésitants, comme si l'intrus ne savait pas si il devait continuer à avancer ou rebrousser chemin.

«Pitié faites qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux pas me battre…» pensa Nodoka de toutes ses forces.

_«Je ne veux pas…_

Elle avait si peur qu'elle se sentait capable d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup et d'implorer la pitié de celui ou celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle était prête à se traîner à ses pieds, à supplier…Elle ne voulait pas…

_…mourir.»_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle, dévoilant une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Elle braquait sur Nodoka un revolver. Mais les mains qui tenaient se revolver tremblaient tant qu'il risquait à chaque instant d'aller s'écraser par terre.  
Voyant que son adversaire n'était qu'une fille à peu près aussi apeurée qu'elle, l'inconnue se détendit un peu. Mais elle n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant.

-Amie ou ennemie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait tout comme ses mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une peur sourde. La terreur la rendait agressive.

-A…Amie. Déglutit Nodoka.

Pour prouver ses dires elle se pencha et posa son katana à terre. De toute manière, qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à une fille armée d'un revolver ? Mieux valait prouver ses bonnes intentions d'une manière quelconque.

L'inconnue, voyant Nodoka abandonner son arme sur le sol glacé de la maison abaissa elle aussi son revolver. Ses yeux se radoucirent.

-Tu ne joues pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nodoka cru discerner une note d'espoir dans ces propos.

-Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas tuer. Répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je…J'ai juste eu peur…

L'inconnue poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle tenta ensuite d'adresser un sourire gêné à Nodoka.

-Moi aussi. J'ai eu peur. Excuse moi. Je ne veux pas me battre non plus . Mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'aie l'air déterminée à combattre si je me trouvais face à quelqu'un qui jouait véritablement.

Nodoka comprenait cela sans peine. Elle tenta d'esquisser elle aussi un sourire.

-Dis…enchaîna l'inconnue. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici cette nuit ? T'inquiète pas, je repartirai dès que le soleil commencera à se lever. Mais la nuit…enfin, je préfère être dans une maison…  
-Mais oui, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Nodoka. Tu peux rester ici. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

La vérité était qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un. Et bien que l'autre fille soit plus lourdement armée qu'elle, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait bien vu son regard. Ce soulagement dans ses yeux lorsque Nodoka lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne participait pas au jeu. C'était des signes qui ne trompaient pas.  
Et ce qu'elle vit ensuite ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. L'inconnue lui sourit sincèrement, d'un sourire dans lequel perçait de la joie teintée de soulagement intense. La jeune fille s'approcha de Nodoka. Elle se pencha ensuite et ramassa le katana qui traînait par terre avant de le tendre à l'autre. Nodoka le tint à nouveau contre elle.

-Je m'appelle Yoko Tsukiyomi. Et toi ? -No…Nodoka. Miyazaki Nodoka.  
-Contente de te connaître. A vrai dire, je suis super heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ne veuille pas jouer comme moi. Ça soulage !

Nodoka désigna un coin dans la pièce.

-Viens, on ferait bien de s'installe pour la nuit.

Les deux filles s'assirent dans un coin plongé dans l'ombre.

-Excuse moi…Tu penses que beaucoup voudront participer au jeu ? Tu penses qu'ils voudront nous…nous…tuer ? Termina Nodoka en murmurant.  
-Je sais pas trop…répondit Yoko avec hésitation. Disons que…Y en a des à qui je ferais pas confiance…Cette fille là, par exemple…Fuyumi, je crois. Elle est effrayante. Tu as vu la manière dont elle agissait ? Enfin, j'veux dire, elle est censée être effrayée quand même ? Bah, elle on aurait dit que ça lui faisait rien…Je sais pas, elle me file les jetons.

Yoko se replia sur elle-même, coinçant ses genoux entre ses bras et appuyant son menton dessus. Son revolver était posé à même le sol entre elle et Nodoka.

-Oui c'est vrai…murmura cette dernière plus pour elle-même que pour soutenir l'autre fille dans ses propos. Elle avait effectivement remarqué l'étrange comportement de la fille en question. Mais cela pouvait très bien être une attitude qu'elle se donnait. Une façade en somme.

-Et chez vous ?repris Yoko. Vous êtes une classe entière, non ? T'arrives un peu à les situer ?  
-Hein ? Oh oui…Tu peux faire confiance à Ayaka. C'est notre déléguée de classe. Il y a aussi Asuna Kagurazaka, Makie Sasaki, Yue Ayase, Saotome Haruna, Yûna Akashi…et pleins d'autres…Je pense vraiment qu'on peut compter sur elles.  
-Ouf alors. Ça veut dire qu'on a de bonnes chance de s'en tirer…On pourrait se rebeller contre ces connards…ou un truc dans le genre.  
-Mais et toi ? Les autres…Ceux qui ne sont pas de ma classe…Les filles et les garçons…Tu les connais ? S'enquit précipitement Nodoka.

A ces mots, Yoko sembla se refermer un peu plus.

-Ouais…j'les connais…souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille s'allongea sur le sol et ne dit plus un mot.  
Nodoka, surprise par le brusque changement d'atmosphère, en fit de même, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient guère d'autre choix que celui d'attendre le lever du soleil.

-------------

Vendredi, 23h20

Survivants: 39.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Ça fait un chapitre de plus ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Points forts, points faible ? Dites moi tout !

Ah oui, il y a eu un petit ralentissement dans l'action, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop dérangé…ça devrait s'accélérer d'ici au chapitre suivant.


	6. Première victime

**Battle Negima**

**Réponse aux reviews/commentaires:**

**Shana-Chan:** faire un chapitre pour toutes les filles ? J'y ai songé, mais en fait ça serait tellement long que je crois que j'aurais pas la patience ! héhé, c'est un de mes défauts ça ! Mais j'espère bien faire participer le plus de personnages possibles…Mais évidement, certains auront leur propre chapitre tandis que les autres…bah ce sera pas autant approfondi quoi ! Dans ce chapitre je vais un peu zoomer d'un perso à l'autre. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça semble pas trop bâclé quand même ! En attendant de voir, j'ai préparé la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Phenomen-P:** Voilà la suite ! C'est sûr que de l'histoire originale à ma fic, il y a pas mal de changements…

**Je monte la côte de la fic à M dès le prochain chapitre !**

**Chapitre 6:** _Première victime._

-  
L'homme au manteau noir observait les écrans qui se trouvaient devant lui. Sur chacun d'eux, des points rouges, représentant les élèves dispersés sur l'île. Certains s'étaient apparemment regroupés à deux ou trois…Mais la plupart étaient encore seuls.  
Il était six heure du matin. Dehors, le soleil venait à peine de commencer à se lever. Bientôt ses rayons éclaireraient de toute leur force l'île abandonnée.  
L'homme s'approcha de son bureau ou se trouvaient la liste des élèves participants. Ils étaient encore tous en vie, mis à part le garçon qu'il avait lui-même descendu à coup de revolver. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt le carnage commencerait. Il saisit un micro et le porta à sa bouche pour s'adresser aux élèves depuis les hauts parleurs.

Bientôt le sang allait couler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna Kagurazaka (fille 7) jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Des arbres. Des arbres,des arbres,des arbres. Un sol boueux. Rien de beau. La nature avait perdu son charme aux yeux de la jeune fille. Tout était gris. Même le ciel était gris. Et le temps était humide. Et par-dessus tout, sa situation était merdique.

«Battle Royale, hein ? Quelle connerie!» cracha-t-elle rageusement. Comme si elle allait se mettre à tuer ses amies. Ses meilleures amies. Elle jeta un regard de dégoût à l'arme qui lui avait été fournie et qu'elle avait à moitié enfoncée dans son sac: un marteau de taille moyenne.  
Et ils voulaient qu'elle s'en aille fracasser le crâne des autres avec ça ? Ils étaient bien cons…Jamais elle ne…

SCRIIICH!!!!

«Euh? C'est quoi ce bruit ?»

La réponse lui vint immédiatement. Les hauts parleurs se mettaient en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix d'homme résonna dans toute l'île et chacun des élèves , ou qu'il se trouve, écouta avec appréhension.

-Alors les élus… J'espère que vous avez bien pioncer et que vous avez repris des forces, parce qu'il va y avoir de la baston aujourd'hui.

«Quel connard !» jura Asuna. Cet homme s'amusait de leur situation.

-J'attends de vous un spectacle digne de ce nom. Tous les coups sont permis. Je vous rappelle au passage que si il n'y a aucune victime en vingt quatre heures nous vous ferons tous sauter la cervelle grâce à vos charmants colliers…Dois-je être plus précis ? Non ? Alors je vous souhaite un bon début de journée, jusqu'à notre prochain «rendez-vous».

Et les hauts parleurs furent à nouveau silencieux.

«Quel enfoiré !Parce qu'il s'imagine qu'on va le faire ? Personne va tuer personne. Et c'est pas avec ses menaces à deux balles qu'ils nous fera changer d'avis.» Asuna bouillait à l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu fracasser le crâne de cet homme haïssable avec son marteau.

Elle n'avait qu'à trouver Ayaka. Si elle trouvait Ayaka, alors elles réuniraient toutes les autres filles de la classe. Il fallait aussi qu'elle retrouve très vite Konoka (fille 12). C'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Quoique…elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour elle. Elle était certaine que ou qu'elle soit allée Setsuna Sakurazaki (fille 14) l'aurait vite rejoint. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Asuna n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire. Si bien qu'elle prit son sac et commença à marcher. Sans aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle s'enfonça parmi les arbres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna Sakurazaki(fille 14) courait à en perdre haleine, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et raides valsant dans le vent. Elle passait devant des multitudes d'arbres sans pour autant les remarquer. Elle sautait par-dessus les racines qui traversaient son chemin. Elle traversait les buissons et les ronces comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Et c'était vrai. Elle ne les voyait pas. Plus rien n'existait pour elle en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Konoka. Rien qu'elle.

«Mademoiselle Konoka…»

Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Setsuna ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ayaka (fille 28) avait beau dire, ses belles paroles ne changeraient rien à leur situation déplorable. La déléguée était bien naïve lorsqu'elle avait tenté de leur faire croire qu'elles trouveraient un moyen. Il n'y avait aucun moyen. Qu'aurait-elle voulu tenter ? Se rebeller ? Ridicule. L'homme au manteau noir avait le doigt sur le bouton qui ferait exploser leurs colliers s'ils faisaient des conneries. Ne rien faire, ne pas s'entretuer et prendre racine ? Cela revenait au même. Au bout de vingt quatre heures écoulées sans aucun décès, la punition tomberait et elles crèveraient toutes.  
Les règles de ce putain de jeu avaient été bien étudiées et préparées de manière à ne laisser aucun échappatoire aux élèves. Mourir ou tuer. Il faudrait faire un choix. Setsuna le savait. Elle l'avait su dès le début.  
Et elle avait fait son choix. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui lui restait à faire. Et elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle irait jusqu'au bout. Et elle savait que beaucoup d'autre finiraient par faire ce choix également.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains: une sorte de GPS, un petit écran de la taille d'un Game Boy qui lui indiquait sa position sur l'île ainsi que celle des autres concurrents dans un rayon de quinze mètres. Le point rouge qui la représentait se déplaçait à vive allure.

Quand elle avait vu l'arme qu'elle avait reçu, Setsuna s'était dit que c'était TRES mal parti. Mais elle avait réfléchi. Quoi de plus pratique que cet objet pour retrouver quelqu'un qui nous est cher ? Aucun autre, assurément.  
Et puis, elle avait reçu un stylo destiné à l'origine à noter les différentes zones interdites sur la carte de l'île.

Mais même avec le peu dont elle disposait , elle irait jusqu'au bout et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Après tout, un stylo, si on le plante ou il faut…cela peut être une excellente arme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna (fille 7) marchait depuis vingt minutes dans cette forêt de malheur. Son rythme était rapide, direct. Le tout était de ne pas perdre de temps. Avec trois jours devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire des folies.  
Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Il n y avait guère d'autre solution. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une racine qui dépassait largement du sol. Elle sentit soudainement son pied gauche heurter quelque chose et ne put se retenir de tomber de tout son long dans la boue, envoyant par la même occasion valser son sac plus loin. Lorsqu'elle commença à se relever quelque secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus seule.

Une fille de grande taille se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs et deux tresses qui descendaient de chaque côté de son visage…

-Mana ! S'exclama Asuna.

L'autre fille se pencha en avant pour l'aider à se relever. Sur le visage habituellement impassible de Mana commença à se dessiner un sourire.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à Asuna en lui tendant la main.  
-Oui…J'ai trébuché…  
-Tiens.

Mana lui tendit le sac que la jeune fille avait fait gicler lors de sa chute.

-Merci.

Asuna était soulagée. Elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Mana Tatsumiya était une alliée de poids. Et trouver les autres avec son aide serait bien plus simple. Deux valaient mieux qu'une.  
Récupérant son sac, Asuna vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien perdu en route. Tout y était. Son arme, sa carte de l'île, sa boussole et ses réserves d'eau.

-Tu cherches Ayaka ? Questionna Mana.  
-Oui. Enfin, elle et les autres. Il faut qu'on se réunisse le plus vite possible. Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

Mana hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Ok, c'est génial ! S'exclama Asuna. Il faut qu'on se dépêche…  
-Attends Asuna. L'interrompit son amie.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je pense que tu devrais sortir ton arme.  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mana ? Si je vais vers les filles en brandissant mon marteau, elles vont s'enfuir en courant.  
-Comme tu veux. Mais il se peut que se soit elles qui t'attaquent. Et je pense qu'à ce moment là il vaudrait mieux que tu l'aies à portée de main.  
-N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Asuna d'un air outré. Elles vont pas se battre ! Et nous non plus !

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux Mana qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-Je suis certaine qu'elles ne nous attaqueront pas. Je le sais. Enfin merde quoi, ce sont nos amies ! Elles sont dans notre classe depuis des années…On a toutes partagé des tas de choses ensemble. On est soudées.

Asuna fit un pas en avant.

-Oui on est soudées…et c'est pas parce que ses enfoirés du gouvernement nous on foutues sur cette île que…

SCRIIICH !!

Le bruit des hauts parleurs se mettant en marche couvrit la voix d'Asuna, mettant fin à son discours enflammé.

-Alors les recrues. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait d'être mis au courant des dernières «mises à Jours». Fit l'homme à travers son micro.

«Et il fait de l'humour, ce gros con…»songea amèrement Asuna, gardant ses pensées pour elle car ne voulant pas déranger Mana.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons finalement une première victime.

Asuna se figea sur place et il lui sembla que son cœur ratait quelques battements.

-Il s'agit de la fille 3, Ayase Yue. Je suis fier de vous bien que j'apprécierais un peu plus de rapidité dans les «exécutions». Je vais donc vous laisser en espérant que ces paroles auront convaincu les plus insensés d'entre vous: vous n'avez d'autre choix que de vous entretuer. Avec joie et combativité.

Et la voix de l'homme s'éteignit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant les élèves à demi engourdis par les pensées déprimantes qui faisaient surface en eux.

Asuna ne bougeait plus. Elle était figée sur place, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_«Yue…»_

C'était impossible. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait, non, ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne vit pas Mana s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne vit pas non plus le regard peiné qu'elle lui portait.

-Asuna…Il faut y aller. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Se tournant péniblement vers elle, Asuna la fixa un instants puis hocha la tête sans vraiment sans rendre compte, encore trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Mana se détourna d'elle et se mit à marcher tandis qu'Asuna faisait de même avec peine. C'était comme si ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Ou alors comme si toute son énergie s'était comme évaporée de son corps. Lentement, elle fit un pas. Lentement, elle marcha derrière Mana qui ouvrait le passage.

Lentement, elle sortit son marteau de son sac et le tint fermement entre ses doigts crispés.

------------

Samedi, 6h50 Survivants: 38 Morte: fille 3.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà!  
Alors, c'était comment ?  
Vous en faites pas, vous aurez plus de détails concernant Yue, mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite. Je vous laisse imaginer pour le moment. Par qui pensez-vous qu'elle a été tuée (si vraiment c'est le cas…)? Et à votre avis, qui sera la prochaine victime ? Lol J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous prépare la suite.

A Plus !


End file.
